katies battle
by analford2k
Summary: katie gets measles and contacts cerebral palsy
1. measles

Good morning sweetie (Dr. Mike tries to pick up Katie her daughter aged 1.5 years but she cries) honey what's wrong "Me hot" hmmmmm. I think I should take your temp. (She puts a thermometer in Katie's mouth) sully can you get this? I am going to get broth for her. Sure I will Mikayla. Thanks sully (the thermometer finishes climbing.) Oh Mikayla what is dangerous for her age. 101 why? Because she is pushing 104 it is 103.5 oh my gosh! Brian! Yes pa? Go and get colleen from school send her home and you run and get Dr. Cook NOW! OK I am going now said Brian. (Later Brian arrives at school and starts calling colleens name)Colleen! Called her brother. Excuse me. Reverend Johnson can I go see Brian please? Ok but hurry we need to get ready for a test. Ok I will be ready. Brian what's the matter? It's Katie she is burning up. Ok I am on my way. Aren't you coming? No! Ma told me to get Andrew. Ok I will tell the reverend? I am sorry Reverend, but my sister is sick my ma needs my help. Ok colleen you are excused. Thank you. Now get on home. (Meanwhile Brian has arrived at Andrews's office) Andrew! (He peeks out the door.)Brian? What is it? It's Katie she is burning up! Ok calm down lets go (they jump into the buggy and rode towards the homestead.) later they burst the door colleen is upstairs with Katie) Dr. Mike how is she her fever is rising it is 104.2 (as she talks Katie collapses) colleen runs to the exam room MA! Andrew! Its Katie is unresponsive (they both run up the stairs) we are losing her said Andrew we need to intubate said (crying) During the intubation sully runs in colleen how is she? Not good she is fading fast they had to intubate her. (She starts to cry) shhhh said Sully she will be ok she has the best doctors in the world. I know but it is scary. I know it is you ok now. Yes sully But can you run some errands sure what do we need. He asked. A bottle, Quinine, soup and ice ok I am on my thanks sully your welcome colleen Loren can you fill this order except for the soup that's for grace to fill. Sure sully but who is it for. It's for Katie she spiked a fever this morning .Oh I am sorry but here's your order. Thanks Loren. You're welcome. Now I am off to get soup from graces café. Back at the clinic sully gets an update from Dr. Cook Sully we need to transfer Katie to an isolated location. What about my old homestead that's perfect after we pack everything up we will be ready to go ok Mikayla can you wrap up Katie of course I can. (Suddenly Katie awakens shakes violently and is racked with coughing) Sully! Andrew! (They both run out) Mikayla what is it. They ask. It is Katie she is awake but she is coughing and shaking violently. Ok lets get her into the clinic. Fever, coughing, spots I have no idea what this is. We need to go now. Ok (after 45 minutes later they arrived at sully's old homestead) Mikayla we need to get her to bed. Ok sully can you put her on ice while I heat up some broth? Sure Mikayla. Colleen can you check on Brian for me please Andrew has to go back to town. Ok ma. (She walked into Brian's room he was sweating and coughing) Brian are you alright. Yes I ah ah choo am fine that is a nasty sneeze I think you are not fine come on lets go see ma. No colleen I am ah choo! (Coughs) fine. Fine are you. Yes! Fine I am going to get pa. You lay down now! Oh fine. (Colleen runs and finds sully) sully can you help me with something. Sure what is it colleen it is Brian I think you should take a look at him. Meanwhile Mikayla has just taken Katie off ice fed her and put her to bed. Back upstairs sully is approaching Brian's room so what's the problem colleen it is Brian he is sneezing, coughing, sweating and he has spots. (Sully begins to look concerned) Like your sister. He asked. Yes sir. How does he say he feels? He says he is fine, but I don't think he is. I don't think so either says sully. (As they get to Brian's room they can hear him sneezing and coughing) ahhhhhhhhh choo! Ahhhhhhhhh choo! Ahhhhhhhhh choo! (Cough Cough) (Colleen and sully watch silently at the door) That's one nasty sneeze and cough you got there Brian Thomas Sully. Pa I am fine (Cough Cough) well you know what I think. What pa I think you should let your ma and I and colleen decide if you're fine huh. Oh ok pa (sully sits on the bed and touches Brian's forehead) Oh boy you are burning up you are going to see your ma right now. Now but Katie is still burning up and ma is too busy. Brian Thomas Sully you listen to me just because Katie is sick does not mean your ma can't take care of you when you are sick. She is a doctor remember. Oh yeah! (Sully carries Brian to see Dr. Mike). Oh Mikayla I think you have another patient oh I do. Yep Mr. Brian here has quite a nasty fever. (Cough) (Ah choo!). And quite a nasty cough and sneeze too added Dr. Mike. Well let's have a look shall we. (She turns around to find her Brian in sully's arms) Brian Thomas Sully why didn't you come to me when you got sick I didn't want to bother you. Brian I am your ma I need to know these things ok. Yes ma. Now let's start the examination ok. Ok. Say ahhh. Ahhh. Ok now let's take your temp. (2mins later) 102.9 you get to bed young man. Oh ma I am fine that's not what the thermometer says. Bed now said sully. Yes pa (cough cough cough.) He went bed next to Katie so ma could keep an eye on him and Katie at the same time.

2days later

Sully I know what Katie and Brian have. Oh really what is it. Measles that explains the fever, coughing, sneezing, and the rash great so how do we cure it soup rest and quinine tonic. Colleen can you take their temps please. Sure ma lift up your arm Katie. Ok sissy. (The thermometer stops) 99.1 almost normal your turn Brian ok colleen open up (the thermometer stops) 100.0. You back to bed but colleen no buts (coughs) oh no said colleen I can't be sick! Ma yes colleen I think I am getting sick. Oh you are huh I will be there in a Minuit ok ma. ( Cough cough Ahhh choo Ahhh choo Ahhh choo) Ma screamed Brian it is colleen she is on the floor shaking. Oh my gosh sully NOW! Ok Mikayla I am going to bring down to you be ready ok sully. Here she is Mikayla she is shaking really bad she needs magnesium and Andrew. You give her magnesium I will get Andrew. Take flash he is faster. Said Dr. Mike. Ok said sully I will be back soon (he arrives at Andrews clinic) Andrew! Sully? What is it? It is colleen Dr. Mike called it a seizure ok calm down lets go while I am there I can check on the others lets go

10mins later

Were back! How is she? The seizure stopped she is awake but she wants to keep working I told her no but she won't listen will you talk to her sully. Sure I will I will be back soon ok. Ok sully. (He walks to colleen's room and knocks). Come in. Hey how's my girl. Good but ma won't let me work I know she told me she just needs to make sure it doesn't happen again so do you know what happened no not really I just know I did not sleep for three days because I was worried about Katie then I got a cold racked with cough and collapsed. (After the chat he went downstairs) hey sweetie said Dr. Mike Brian and Katie's fevers are gone and we can take Katie's tube out today. Sweetheart that's wonderful let's do it. Andrew can you assist of course I can. Here we go 1…2…..3 done

Mama hi sweetheart I love you. Papa up. Ok said sully (he lifted his daughter and all the sudden he got a look of horror). Sully whatever is the mater. Mikayla look at her leg (Mikayla looks down Katie's left leg is limp.) Andrew can you examine Katie for me. Of Couse. Mikayla. (Andrew lays Katie on the exam table and taps her left leg it doesn't move.) Mikayla Katie can't move her leg it is called Cerebral Palsy. Cerebral Palsy? What is that? It is a neuromuscular condition caused by brain damage. So when Katie passed out she got brain damage. It affects her left side. How do we cure it? Asked a concerned sully. Sully there is no cure only therapies. Said Andrew. What kind of therapy. Said sully. Heat, water, physical, writing .ok how do we get started. Sully you and Mikayla need to go to Denver to the children's hospital. Ok we will leave tomorrow. Said sully.


	2. Colorado Children's hospital

(The sully family steps off the train) (2 hours later they arrive at Colorado children's hospital) Kathrine Elizabeth sully! Called a nurse. (Sully stands up) I am her father. This is my wife Dr. Mikayla Quinn. Nice to meet you both my name is Emily I am going to be Katie's nurse during her stay who are these children. This is colleen and Brian our other children. Well they cannot be here now we need to work with the parents and the patient without siblings. Yes ma'am colleen Brian go on to the hotel we will be along soon. Yes ma (colleen and Brian leave).Now let's get you settled into your room right this way. (The nurse leads them down the hall to a room decorated with butterflies) (Sully is carrying 1.5 year old Katie). Papa look utterflies. (Sully laughs) butterflies Katie (she tries again) utterflies. We will work on it ok Katie. Ok papa. Now let's get stated said Emily. So what brings you here today? You tell her Mikayla. Ok sully. Well last week Katie had measles and had to be intubated and 2 days later we took out the tube out and sully picked her up and she couldn't move her left leg our other doctor Andrew cook sent us to see you to devise a treatment plan for her to use as she gets older. To learn to walk. Ok well let's do an evaluation (after 2 hours a treatment plan was devised it read.)

Treatment plan for Kathrine Elizabeth sully condition of cerebral palsy

Pelvic metal braces

Crutches and highchair

Exercises

Hip abductions 10x

Toe lifts 10x

Heel lifts 10x

Walking with assistance 500 yards

Sit ups 20x

You can go see your children now. Thank you good bye. (10 minutes later Mikayla sully and Katie arrive at the hotel). How it was ma asked colleen. Fine she got her new braces on her legs and we got a set of crutches and exercises for later when she is older. (Brian cuts in) so can we go home. Brian said sully sternly. Outside NOW! I need to speak to you alone. Yes sir. Brian Thomas sully Katie is sick and we need to learn to take care of her new needs so we are going inside and you young man are going to apologize to your ma and do whatever she asks do you understand. Yes sir. Good now get in there (ten mins later they arrive in their room). I am sorry ma. Apology accepted Brian can you help me do Katie's exercises please sure ma. Thank you. Your welcome ma. (Brian helps Katie for five hours he finished at 12am). Ok Brian bed now I do not want you getting sick. Yes ma good night. Good night Brian. (2 weeks later they arrive in Colorado springs )


End file.
